narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A (Fourth Raikage)
Alternate romanization of A's name I've been thinking, I think Kishi intended for A's name to be romanized as Eii/Ei since Bee's name can also be romanized as Kiraa Bii. I think the intention was so that Bee and A had similar names. In this case, Eii and Bii. So I think that this should be added.--N 21 (talk) 15:52, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :If Kishimoto-sensei meant for A's name to be romanised as Ei, he would have written it as エイ, instead of エー. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:23, January 25, 2011 (UTC) image in the info box I think we should change the image of A in the infobox to an imafe from the anime, because the quality is better. like this one: (talk) 20:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Only when he decides to wash his hair to get that yellow grime out. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:23, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Lolwhut Shounen? --Cerez☺ (talk) 20:31, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I think he means that his hair is whiter in the manga image, whereas he looks blond in the anime. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 20:36, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Which means unless you want to have a long drawn out image war, you can either leave this alone like I am, or you can figure out how infobox tabbing works, which I am trying but is taking far longer than I originally thought it would.--'TheUltimate3' ~Aspect of Wiki ~ 22:03, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Anyone else annoyed by his eyebrows switching from 2 points to 3 every other episode... SimAnt 18:40, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :We should just go for a good anime image that aptly captures A's personality. Just a screenshot from the episode Naruto's Plea or one of him from the Five Kage Summit. Who gives a shit if the anime makes it a bit more blonde? Not everything is perfect so we shouldn't be perfectionists so much. It is what it is. Whatever's in the anime is there. Banan14kab 22:29, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I give a shit. Why settle for something plainly incorrect when we have a perfectly good image we can use? Why on Earth should we just settle on what the anime shows us, when the manga is the original source? Why on Earth should we give our readers incorrect information, when we could just as easily give them correct information? In fact, how could we call ourselves an encyclopædia if we did knowingly give our readers incorrect information? If we didn't strive to be as actual and correct as we could be? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:35, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Well said, Shounen. I just want to know why coloured manga images tick people off so much. Do some people not like better quality images? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 22:41, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::It doesn't tick me off. I just think the anime is a better representation. I have always admired the artwork in the manga more than the drawing in the anime. If better quality is the case then why not switch all the anime images on the wiki to the manga since it is better art? If I were to change all the images to manga ones you would be quick to revert them all to anime images, wouldn't you? Also ShounenSuki when I put the other anime image that is currently in A's appearance section in the infobox you reverted it. His hair is covered and it is a good representation so why change it? Who says the original source is the only good source? Who is to say what is incorrect or correct? Your opinions? Have you ever thought that the anime just shows it alternately for artistic/aesthetic purposes? You can be an encyclopedia when you state all known information accurately, such as "A has white hair and faical hair. However in the anime it is portrayed as blonde." Is that not striving to be as accurate and correct as possible? I don't think so. Are your standards the only ones? Open your mind to other options and standards than your own. You learn things that way and no I am not trying to be a presumptuous "high and mighty" asshole, but that it just how I think. I observe that no matter how much people deny it everyone judges on their own biases including me. I bet no one will think my argument is as sound as ShounenSuki's too. e.e Banan14kab 23:03, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Of course we should also inform people about the anime and how they represent things, but the fact of the matter is that the series was created and is still being created by Kishimoto-sensei. The manga is the original source, with everything else being nothing more than an adaptation of it. We use anime images because they are consistently in colour. The manga is not. The images in the infoboxes are there to give a quick and recognisable representation of the characters in question. Coloured anime images do this better than non-coloured manga images and since they don't have to be perfect representations of the characters, we can go for concistency and use anime images even when there are coloured manga images available. Unless, of course, the anime images have glaring mistakes like incorrect hair or eye colours. It still has to be an accurate representation of the character in question. :::::Also, I'm not sure what image you are talking about. Could you explain a bit more?—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I want to tell a very short but relevant story. I have black hair. For years I thought my mother's hair was black. It was only recently that I looked at her hair and discovered, to my surprise, her hair is actually brown. It turns out that black folks hair, when short or long enough to be put together, tends to look dark, which my mother had been doing for several years. :What this story has to do with this image issue. Some people seem perceive color differently than others. In the image ShounenSuki claims (And I use the word claim to support my phrase "perceive") his hair is white. I however see the color as a palish, whitish blonde. Am I right? Is he right? I dunno. :And why am I boring everyone with this analysis? It's partly to blindside everyone into not noticing how I haven't taken a solid stance on this crap in the past few months, and partly to get support in my (bad) attempt to get that tabbing crap done so we can stop this pointless debate once and for all. Seriously, I have no idea what I'm doing and our infoboxes are not as straightforward as other wiki's infoboxes.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 23:21, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Any word on that tab solution you were looking into? My lack of technical knowledge apart, couldn't we simply find a wiki which uses them and copy the coding of whatever template they use, tweaking here and there to better fit our needs? Omnibender - Talk - 23:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :::@TheUltimate3: I understand what you're saying and I actually agree with you. People perceive colours differently. However, the Raikage and Killer B actually have the exact same hair colour as Jiraiya in the manga. Just compare the coloured manga images and you'll see. I'm pretty sure you'll agree that Jiraiya's hair is simply white. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::@ShounenSuki: I'm not going to comment on that. Purely because I do not wish to take a side and merely trying to push my tabbing solution. ::::@Omnibender: The problem is our infobox is so different from everything else I've seen. Every infobox I've come across is a single infobox template, ours is made up of like 10+ different templates combined into one full template. Which makes things difficult. Adding to the fact that I have no knowledge on wikia code and I'm left begging people to help me try and figure this stuff out.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 23:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Basically Shounen I was saying that you were basing the wiki's decision on your own settings and not considering the reasoning for why I wanted an anime image instead. I see that's not true now though. I am an organized person so I like consistency more than others most of the time. Anyway like TheUltimate3 said, this is getting tiresome. I vote for an anime image in the future if that counts for anything so if there is a poll you have my opinion. So fuck it..I'm done. Y'all can do whatever you choose. Banan14kab 23:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) This is just another suggestion, but I like this image. I think it could fit in the box and his hair does not appear too blonde because of the background. Banan14kab 05:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I think the current's better.. ----Ilnarutoanime--Talk-- I will suggest: can we just make 2 images in the infobox, similar to C? I'm just suggesting!-- (Ilnarutoanime) 14:02, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes~ we can do that now...but we need candidate images I don't really like that one with him in the snow. Try to get one as accurate as possible.--Cerez™☺ 17:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) How come you say that you don't like my image of him in the snow, but you guys end up using one of him in the snow anyway? Also I don't see why some characters need both a manga and anime image. Like Konan for example. Is it because some users feel that the anime represents them inaccurately? Also I think my image was better than the current anime one. That angle of him is kinda odd like he is bowing down or something. Banan14kab 20:20, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with Cerez. --Ilnarutoanime (talk) 09:28, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::That image you uploaded made his eyes look cast. This one isn't bad but his head is chopped out of the frame as well a his shoulder and Amaterasu's having a grand time in there. Even though I was just going to use the one of him with the hat on but I simply chose the best one that's there, I think... As for why two images are used, that's simple: because we can now =D--Cerez™☺ 11:40, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :::What does everybody think of this image? I think it is better since there is adequate lighting and all his features can be seen clearly. Also it is a straightforward angle. ::::I think this one's goo-wait is that a lil' Amaterasu I'm seeing? Nah it's good--Cerez™☺ 17:05, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::Did the anime suddenly change style or something? Banan14kab's image looks so different from all the other images. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:06, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::They have different teams working on every other episode. SimAnt 18:09, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Comparing this and this, they look fairly similiar, but one has better lighting. On another note, I hate edit conflicts.Ryne 91 (talk) 18:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :And people were complaining about consistency with the manga images? I raised this issue because it looks like Banan14kab's image is altered. As if the lines and colours are redrawn. The image looks too clear. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:16, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::ShounenSuki, that looks like it did in the episode to me. I watch every episode and read every chapter. I don't think it's altered.Ryne 91 (talk) 18:18, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Uhm yeah Shounen recently it's like they decided to draw the characters accurately. You should see Darui and the MAJOR overhaul they did on him.--Cerez™☺ 18:26, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :As i said before the animation style is varying. Edit: Almost accurately, still hate A's fake eyebrows. SimAnt 18:26, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, well they need to keep this team and have the other one do fillers or something.--Cerez™☺ 18:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::*rolls eyes* How did consistency become the major argument in the manga vs anime image war again? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::You can't have it all Sim--Cerez™☺ 18:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Iron Claw It seems to have been mentioned again in 536. Considering we heard about it a couple times now, I think this warrants an article about it, similar to how Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique was created and had the "mentioned" annotation. All we need is the translation. Omnibender - Talk - 17:21, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :But we don't actually know that it is anything. It could be like a "banhammer" where it sounds like an actual object but it doesn't actually, physically exist. ~SnapperT ''' 19:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::A is shown performing the Iron Claw in Chapter 542, and it appears to be the same thing he did to B in Chapter 473. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 18:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::If that's what it is, it should be called the ''ebony claw! :::... :::MIRITE? :::... :::~SnapperT ' 19:02, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::↑ =_=" really? It really just seems like one of those things that a big brother does to you, not a technique. Where I'm from we call it "spawnsing off yuh face"--Cerez365™ 19:08, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Lol! But I agree making one. --Ilnaruto me 19:10, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It's not a technique though, just something he does, mentioning it in his article is enough.--Cerez365™ 19:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, truth is that in wrestling there's a move called "Iron Claw", which is exactly what A does to B. And since A's moves are based on wrestling moves, I don't know if it would be that wrong to create the article.Nawirama13 (talk) 20:22, June 15, 2011 (UTC)